Happy Birthday Markimoo
by Amypilierfan123
Summary: Its Mark's 28th birthday and he dont really celebrate his b-day anymore but his friends have a little surpize for him and Amy has an even better surpize for him after the party


It was June 28th 2017 and today was Markiplier known as Mark Fischbach's birthday now Mark didn't really celebrate his birthday but his girlfriend Amy and friends had a surpize in store for him.

Mark's alarm went off at nine and he rolled over in bed and felt something warm and fuzzy and he slowly opened his eyes and saw Chica laying in bed with him, Mark smiled and petted her head and she licked his face. "Ok, ok Chica I'm up." Mark got up and put on his Markiplier pj pants and walked to the bathroom and used the toilet and looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was all over the place as his floof was returning. "I'm in need of a haircut, badly."

"I'll get one sooner or later." Mark put some gel in his hair and smirked at the last charity livestream "no dicks for me this time, Bob just gel but no unicorn hair" as he spoke to himself in the mirror and gelled back his hair to the way he liked it. After he was done with that Chica was waiting for him in the kitchen, he turned on the coffeepot and let Chica outside basking in the warm sun of sunny LA.

After Chica was done with her duties she came back inside and Mark sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal and his coffee. Chica at her breakfast along side her master and lay at his feet when she was done. After Mark finished his breakfast and coffee he got up to get dressed for the day. He looked at the calendar on the wall in his room and totally forgot today was his birthday, he really don't celebrate it so it was just another day, another age.

Mark smiled though and got dressed wearing his green Reptar shirt and pants and boxers and no socks. He headed into his office and got to work on his videos for the day. Mark turned on his phone and saw messages flood from twitter saying happy birthday and everything then a message from Amy stood out.

"Hey babe, I know you don't really celebrate your birthday but Tyler, me and Ethan and Kat all had a thing planned for you tonight, so come to this address tonight and trust me you will not be disappointed." Mark smirked and texted her back "Morning babe, ok I will head over there tonight, you can never disappoint me, love you."

Amy texted him back "love you to, see you tonight birthday boy." Mark snickered at her text and put his phone down on his desk and finished wrapping up his videos for the day and browsed tumbler for a little bit replying back to fan art for his birthday and answering a few questions from fans.

It was nearing lunch time so Mark took Chica out once more and made himself some lunch and watched a little bit of TV and checked his mail once again as his phone was just all over the place today with messages and everything. Mark was very humble of everybody sending him birthday wishes and all.

It was nearing time for Mark to head out and meet up with Amy and the gang so he got into more comfortable clothes and fed Chica dinner and headed off to wherever this random address was. Mark looked at it again and smiled, the address was at Matthias's new office for Team Edge.

Mark arrived at the office and Joey was hiding by the door and saw Mark coming, he alerted everybody that Mark was here and hid, everybody was inside the warehouse and hiding. Mark headed inside and it was very quiet and dark inside the office it was like walking into a horror game. Mark was a little worried that he was early and no one was here yet but why would the door be unlocked and cars parked outside.

Mark looked down and saw arrows lid up with glow tape and they led to the warehouse door. Mark shrugged his shoulders and pulls out his phone and used it as a flashlight and walked the hallway following the arrows. It led him to the door and it said open me. So Mark turned the door handle and it was dark inside the warehouse once Mark stepped inside the lights turned on and everybody jumped out and yelled surpize, Happy birthday Mark!"

Mark was taken back but smiled and laughed. Amy walked over and hugged and kissed him "happy birthday Mark." Mark smiled and kissed her back "thanks Amy, this is awesome everybody is here, you are all amazing, love you all." Mark's friends came over and gave him hugs and handshakes and all. When we say everybody we mean everybody Wade and Bob flew in from Ohio and all of Team Edge was there even Felix was there with Mariza and Sean and Signe.

The party was a hit and they all played challenges in the warehouse and all. After they had cake and ice cream and goodies they did presents and just relaxing and talking with each other and dancing. After the party everybody headed back to their hotels or home and Amy headed back to Mark's house with him.

They headed back to Mark's house and Chica greeted them at the door and Mark let her out to do her duties and there was cake leftover so Amy put it away in the fridge and headed up to Mark's bedroom while Mark was still outside with Chica. Amy reached into her bag and pulled out Mark's final present for his birthday and slipped it on.

Mark brought Chica back in and looked for Amy and saw that his bedroom door was open and the light was on, so Mark headed upstairs and there on the bed was Amy in a yellow lingerie smiling at Mark. "Come here birthday boy, I'm your present for the night." Mark stood gaping at Amy and she laughed "your going to catch fly's there Markimoo, come here" as she wiggled her finger at him.

Mark smirked and took off his shirt and pants and got on the bed just in his boxers and socks. Mark reached for her but she took her hands and stopped him "no, you don't get to touch right now, I want you to relax and let me give you all the pleasure tonight." Mark nodded and lay back on the bed and he put his glasses on the nightstand and smiled up at Amy.

Amy smiled back and leaned down and kissed him and ran her hands up and down his chest and arms and kissed down his neck, nipping at his pulse point and gently biting it and Mark moaned out her name. Amy smiled going down more kissing his chest right on his heart and keeping her path going down lower.

Mark was just in heaven and he just laid back and closed his eyes as he felt Amy's warm fingers pull down his boxers down and shimmied them off his legs and she massaged his balls with her warm hand and took her other hand and gently stroked him. Mark just moaned in pleasure and his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was out. Amy smiled and continued her actions.

One Mark was fully hard she told him to open his eyes and look at her as she removed her top and underwear and Mark just smiled at her and she went down on Mark and started to gently rock in time with him. They made music together in the middle of the night, moans and pleasure could be heard all though the house.

Mark begged Amy to let him touch her and she let him, Mark reached out and gently grabbed one of her breast and took the other one and put a nipple in his mouth and Amy moaned out in pleasure and she picked up her pace on Mark's dick. Mark moaned out and gently nipped at her nipple and breast.

Mark gripped the sheets and he felt his toes curl and he warned Amy he was going to cum. "Cum for me baby, I want you to fill me up." Mark didn't have to ask twice and he let himself go Amy moaned out and when she felt Mark she came after and that just sent them both over the edge.

After it was all over Amy got off Mark and cleaned him and herself off and she got up still naked she put out her hand and had Mark grab it and let him to the bathroom with his big shower. Amy got in and set the water to a decent temp and Mark followed suit and Amy grabbed his shampoo and smiled at him. "Care for me to wash your hair?" Mark nodded and Amy squirted some of the shampoo into her hand and lathered up Mark's floofy hair and washed it.

Amy massaged his scale and Mark just closed his eyes and breathed deeply at Amy's soft touches. Amy kissed him on the lips showing she was done shampooing him so Mark went under the spray and rinsed out his hair of all the shampoo. Mark grabbed Amy's bottle of Shampoo that she left there when she stays over at Mark's place and Mark did the same thing Amy did to him and washed her hair.

Next Amy grabbed Mark's pink loofah and put some body wash onto it and washed Mark's body for him and all. Mark did the same and she smelled like Mark's body wash and she giggled. "Oh great I'm going to smell like you now." Mark laughed "you like it." Amy smiled and kissed him "that I do."

The water was starting to get cold so Mark turned off the shower and grabbed two towels for them he's was white with a pink mushashe on it and Amy's had alien's all over it. After they dried off they headed back into Mark's room and got into bed being 12:31 p.m. it has been a long day and Mark's birthday was officially over.

Amy cuddled up to Mark's bare chest and laid her head on it, listening to his soft heartbeat and smiled at up at him. Mark smiled back down at her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for a great birthday Amy, I am very happy to have you in my life, you make me feel whole and feel alive and everything." Amy lifted her head and smiled at him and kissed him. "Your welcome Mark, I am glad to be in your life to, you're the most amazing person that I could ask for, you make me laugh, smile and even sometimes cry but in a good way, I love you Mark."

"I love you to, Amy." Amy kissed him once more and reclaimed her place back on Mark's chest, falling asleep to his heartbeat and Mark smiled and turned off the light and wrapped his arms around Amy and they both fell asleep.

The end.


End file.
